cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gingervites
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Gingervites is a former government member of The Order of the Paradox alliance. His original nation was founded in April 2008 but he let it delete at the end of the year. His current nation was founded in March 2009. He's a former member of NPO, Legion, PPO, ÆSIR, OMFG, United Equestria, and Sengoku. Nation information Gingervites is a large sized, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 1333 days old with citizens primarily of ethnicity whose religion is . Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Gingervites work diligently to produce Marble and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Gingervites to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Gingervites allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Gingervites believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Gingervites will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance history NPO & Legion Shortly after making his nation, Gingervites received a recruitment letter from the New Pacific Order and decided to join them afterwards. He remained fairly inactive in NPO aside from taking part in alliance wars. He fought GATO nations during the GATO-1V War, Golden Sabres nations during the Golden Sabres War and CIS nations during the CIS-1V War. During September 2008 Gingervites went on vacation RL and came back to his nation completely destroyed due to the War of the Coalition taking place while he was away. After the war ended Gingervites ended up leaving NPO and joining The Legion. He was also inactive in The Legion and he let his nation delete in December 2008. Mostly due to his shitty resource combo of Wine and Wheat. Pirates of the Parrot Order Gingervites decided to recreate his nation in March 2009 to "give the game another go" as he said. He liked what he saw with Pirates of the Parrot Order's recruitment message and coupled with PPO being a small alliance he was intrigued and decided to joined them. It was while he was in PPO that he started being more active in the CN community, especially on . He first became Lieutenant Commander of War, then Commander of Recruitment. The Commander of Recruitment position has been a running gag joke with Lurunin because Gingervites hated it and had bad luck recruiting. It was after his promotion to Commander of Recruitment that his interest in the game and community drastically increased. The position he held the longest in PPO was Commander of Foreign Affairs. While in PPO Ginger had many "spy wars" with Lurunin and Gowfanatic. He looks forward to the day where he can spy them once again. In early 2011 Gingervites fought in the PB-NpO War. PPO's allies, Mostly Harmless Alliance was attacked by The Foreign Division and PPO defended them. TFD ended up surrendering to PPO and allies and that ended Ginger's involvement in the war. Ultimately by mid-2011 Ginger grew bored and needed a change of scenery. He would join his friend, Craven, in ÆSIR and broaden his horizons. ÆSIR and OMFG Gingervites joined ÆSIR in April 2011. He enjoyed Aesir's laidback attitude with Craven, James Maximus, death1090 (Seth), Hegemon Rob and Midas. Later he ended up becoming Minister of Foreign Affairs. Aesir signing a treaty with The Dark Templar and Ginger met Dochartaigh from DT. Eventually Aesir would merge into their protectors, Ordinary Men Fighting Giants due to inactivity and lack of growth. Part of the merger was a deal where they vowed to roll Argent together. All parties readily accepted. After merging into OMFG Ginger went inactive until he left OMFG a few months later to join his pony brethren in United Equestria. United Equestria Ginger joined United Equestria due to the interest in the animated show MLP and the growing inactivity in OMFG. He was made Minister of Foreign Affairs shortly after joining UE and later would go on to become Princess Consort. During his time in OMFG he got to know a couple of the Argent gov well and worked to get a treaty between them and UE. Lowsten was opposed to the treaty but he wasn't emperor or regent then so it passed. Sengoku Gingervites was one of the founding members of the Feudal Japan themed alliance Sengoku and joined October 28, 2012. He was invited from his old friend Autosave36 that he knew from his time in OMFG. He is currently the Daimyo of War in Sengoku. He held various government positions. The Order of the Paradox Gingervites joined his final alliance, The Order of the Paradox on December 1st, 2013. He held various government positions. Alliance history timeline |alliance1=New Pacific Order |days1= |color1=Red |alliance2=The Legion |days2= |color2=#dedede |alliance3=no nation |days3= |color3=grey |alliance4=Pirates of the Parrot Order |days4= |color4=Aqua |alliance5=Æsir |days5= |color5=Black |alliance6=Ordinary Men Fighting Giants |days6= |color6=Purple |alliance7=United Equestria |days7= |color7=Pink |alliance8=Sengoku |days8= |color8=#BF0000 |alliance9=The Order of the Paradox |days9= |color9=orange }} War history Gingervites has participated in the following wars. *GATO-1V War as a member of NPO. *Golden Sabres War as a member of NPO. *NPO-BDC War as a member of NPO. *CIS-1V War as a member of NPO. *War of the Coalition as a member of NPO. *PB-NpO War as a member of PPO. *Equilibrium War as a member of Sengoku *Disorder War as a member of Sengoku *Doom War as a member of The Order of the Paradox Additional Nation Information Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Pirates of the Parrot Order Category:Former member of ÆSIR Category:Former member of Ordinary Men Fighting Giants Category:Former member of United Equestria Category:Former member of Sengoku Category:VietFAN War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran Category:PB-NpO War veteran